When Tails met Sonic
by Agent BM
Summary: The story of how Tails the fox met and became friends with Sonic the Hedgehog


**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, he belongs to SEGA. This is an idea i'm sure has been done before but i wanted to try my own spin at doing so i hope you enjoy.**

Somewhere out in the forest there lived a 2 tailed yellow fox named Miles Prower, but everyone he knew called him Tails. Tails was an outcast to the other animals, a freak, all because he was born with 2 tails. To Tails, they were special, he could use them to fly like a helicopter, but to others they made him a freak, a loser, an outcast. Because of this the poor fox didn't have any friends, nobody to talk to or hang out with, nobody to watch tv or do anything with, he was sad and alone. He was constantly bullied by most animals he met, so he didn't leave his house too often.

Tails was a genius, he could create and build anything, he spent a lot of time working on inventions. This gave him something to do during the day, trying to find new things to make and out of what. One day however would change his life, the fox had run out of food, he'd have to get more, he had to leave his house and gather food, but risk getting beaten up. It was a risk he had to take, so he rushed out to get food and ran home as quick as he could, but didn't make it home fast enough, he was ambushed by a group of animals, a bear, wolf, pig, duck and falcon.

"Well well well, look who we found boys, it's our old buddy tails, whatcha doing outside your home? Getting fresh air, going to see your favorite chick flick?" asked the pig mockingly

"Just getting some food, a fox has to eat you know" said Tails nervously

His food was eaten by the bear

"Tasty" said the bear

"Hey, that was mine" said Tails

"Aw, you gonna cry? You gonna cry like a baby, boo hoo hoo hoo" said the duck mockingly

The animals mocked Tails and began beating him up. The bear kept pushing him to the ground

"Aw did you fall down here let me help you up" said the wolf before punching him in the face

"Haha, you suck, you suck" shouted the falcon as he kicked him

"Ow, quit it, please, what did i do wrong?" asked Tails scared

"You were born a freak that's what" said the duck

Tails started crying which made the animals laugh at the animals pain

"Hey, leave that kid alone" shouted someone

"Oh yeah? And what're you gonna do about it?" Asked the wolf

all the animals laughed

"Let's get him"

Tails didn't see what happened next because he was busy wiping his tears. All he could do was hear punches and kicks being thrown. When he could finally see, the animals were running away beaten and scared. His savior, a blue hedgehog, extended his arm and helped him up

"You're safe now kid" said the hedgehog

Tails smiled but couldn't say anything before the hedgehog ran off faster than a race car. No one ever helped him with anything before, he had to know who this guy was and why he helped him, he decided to follow him. An hour passed and he had no luck, the hedgehog had outrun him. He decided to give up and head home when he stumbled across a beach, lying on the beach was a red biplane, a wonderful piece of machinery to the fox, and working on it was the hedgehog

"Stupid piece of junk, why won't you start?" Asked the hedgehog angrily

He kicked the plane in frustration

"Should've known not to buy a plane from the back of a comic book. Maybe a nice run can ease my mind up" said the hedgehog before running off

Tails, being curious as he was young, went up to the plane and looked at it. It was a fine plane, but it needed work on its engine if it were to fly. Tails could get it working, but he also had ideas of his own that would make the plane better. He grabbed the hedgehogs toolbox and began working.

(2 hours later)

Tails had done much work, he fixed the engines, tampered with the controls, made some changes to make the plane fly faster, and was currently giving the plane a new paint job. Sure red was cool, but blue was better and suited the hedgehog better in his opinion.

"All finished. A brilliant job if I do say so myself" said Tails to himself

"What do you think you're doing?"

Tails turned to see the hedgehog looking at him

"And what did you do to my plane?" Asked the hedgehog curiously

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, but I fixed it up so now it will fly. I also thought blue was a better-

"Wait, you got this thing working?" Asked the hedgehog

Tails nodded and started the plane up, the propellor spun fast and ready to take off. Tails turned off the plane and hopped out

"How'd you get this-

"It's what I do, I like to fix things up, and I like to make things. I also made your plane able to go faster" said Tails

"Faster? Awesome, I like to go fast" said the hedgehog impressed

"What's your name kid?"

"Miles Prowler, but everyone calls me Tails"

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. So did you come here to fix my plane or is there something you wanted?"

"Oh, well you saved me from those bullies and I wanted to thank you" said Tails

"Why were they bullying you?" Asked Sonic

Tails turned and showed sonic his twin tails

"To everyone I'm just a freak all because I have 2 tails. I've never had a friend because of that. You were the first person to be nice to me and help me out" said Tails

"It was the right thing to do. I don't think you're a freak, those tails are what make you, you" said Sonic

"Thanks Sonic. Hey, would you like to be my friend? I'd be a great friend, I'm smart, I'm an inventor, I can make anything out of anything" said Tails

"I'd love to have you as a friend, I've been looking for a sidekick to help me on my quests against Dr. Eggman, and I think you'd be a great candidate" said Sonic

Tails flew in the air happily, he had made a friend, his first friend. Sonic was amazed that the fox could fly. The 2 began to walk off

"So who's Dr. Eggman? Asked Tails

"He's a big mean man who turns animals like us into robots to try and rule the world. Someone has to stop him, and I have taken up that task" said Sonic

"Well with me by your side, he doesn't stand a chance against taking over the world" said Tails

"I like your spirt Tails. I think this is the beginning of a long, beautiful friendship" said Sonic

And from that day forward, Tails the fox was not lonely anymore, he had become friends with one of the greatest heroes ever to live, Sonic the Hedgehog.


End file.
